High School Musical 2
by x0Kinky Kumquat0x
Summary: the gangs in their last year of high school when some unexpected people show up. pasts come to haunt them. can they make it? summery sux. story better! TG TaC SZ KJ
1. The Start of Something Horrible

Chap. 1. Start of Something Horrible 

It was a beautiful fist day of school at East High, home of the Wildcat's. Students were bustling around trying to find their friends so they could catch up from summer.

Troy Bolton, basketball star of the school, singer, and currently Gabriella Montez's boyfriend, was walking down the hall looking at the schedule he was given when suddenly someone through their arms around his neck. "Hey wildcat."

He turned around to see Gabriella smiling at him. "Gabriella! You nearly gave me a heart attack."

She giggled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She grabbed his hand and gave it a little tug. "Come on! We need to find everyone else."

They didn't even have to look for when they turned around they saw Chad coming towards them with everyone behind him. "Troy! We've got a problem! She's-" he was cut off when someone behind them yelled, or more like shrieked, "Troysie!"

Troy turned around to see his ex-girlfriend coming towards him. She had golden hair to about the middle of her back and was wearing a very tight pink baby tee that showed her every curve, a mini jean skirt that was showing more then it should have, and was carrying a purse that was so shiny that it looked like she was carrying a lamp more than a purse. To put it all together she was HOT. "Oh... hey Ashley."

She came up and gave him two air kisses. "Oh my God! It's been like way to long!"

Troy gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah. I thought you moved to Texas."

"Well I did but daddy was offered a better job so we moved back!" she then turned to Gabriella. "Oh! Who's your little friend Troysie?"

Troy put his arm around Gabriella. "This is my girlfriend," at that word Gabriella blushed, "Gabriella."

Ashley looked shocked for a minute but then smiled, though it looked fake. "Congrats! You better take care of my Troysie for me."

Gabriella looked a little to stunned to really say anything. "Uhh…" was all she said. Ashley turned and patted troy on the cheek and walked away.

Chad looked like he was trying to hide a smile. "Tried to warn you man. You're in for it this year, _Troysie_."

Troy whacked him on the arm. "Man! Why'd she have to come back?"

"Who is she?" Gabriella was looking at Troy with a confused expression on her face.

"Ashley Rosco, my ex. She left last year before winter break. I hated her and wanted to break up with her so badly but-"

"But little Troysie didn't have the heart to do it." Chad ducked Troy's swing this time.

Gabriella looked in the direction Ashley had walked off in. "I don't like her."

Taylor walked forward. "Almost everybody doesn't, but of course she has her little group. They'll be thankful to have their leader back"

Troy sighed. "This is not going to be my year."

Gabriella looped her arm through Troy's. "Well you still have me." Troy looked down at her and kissed the top of her head. Right then the bell rang so they all headed off towards Mrs. Darbis' class.

When they got there they saw Ryan, Sharpay, and Zeke talking to each other. When they walked over Sharpay looked up and smiled at them. "Hey guy's! How were your summer's?" Ever since Troy and Gabriella beat her and Ryan for the lead parts of the play she had become nicer to them. Her reply was a bunch of mumble's of "fine" and "okay".

Ryan looked at them all. "Well don't all jump at once."

Troy sighed. "You guy's remember Ashley, right?"

Sharpay wrinkled her nose like she smelled something bad. "Ugh! Who could forget her?"

"Yeah well-"

"Troysie!" The whole group groaned. Ashley came over and rested her hand on Troy's shoulder. She saw Sharpay and glared. "Well Sharpay. I would say it's nice to see you, but I'd be lying." Sharpay jumped up from her seat but Ryan and Zeke grabbed her before she could do anything. Ashley had a sly grin on her face. "Tisk, tisk! You still haven't done anything about that temper."

"Just get lost Ashley!" Sharpay looked ready to kill but Chad and Troy were now also trying to hold her down.

Ashley had a satisfied look on her face. "See you around Troy." And with that she flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked away.

Once the guy's were sure she wouldn't jump up and kill Ashley they let Sharpay go. "I can't believe she's back! I thought she moved!"

Troy was looking at the spot where Ashley had touched as though it were diseased. "Oh she did, but her dad decided to take another job and she came back."

Gabriella put her hand on Troy's. "Well at one of my old schools I knew someone just like her. I tried to be nice to her but she was always so mean. Her and her little posse used to pick on me all the time. I hated her!"

"Oh my God!"

Gabriella froze. She turned around slowly and saw a girl standing right behind her. She had long, red, curly hair and was wearing a green sequenced halter-top with tight jeans and was holding a pink purse. Gabriella glared at her and said in the most cool voice she could, "What are you doing here Katie?"

Katie smiled an evil smile that sent chills down Gabriella's spine. "Well, Gabriella, my dad's job got moved, so here I am."

"How unfortunate."

"Why are you here?"

"My mom's job got moved."

"Oh. I thought you were running again. Remember in kindergarten when they couldn't get you out from under your desk because I took your doll?"

Gabriella blushed a deep shade of red. She was about to pounce on her but Troy grabbed her around the waist. "Troy! Let me go!" she fought him but he only tightened his grip. Soon Chad and Zeke were also trying to hold her down.

Katie's smile only got wider. "Oh, Gabriella! You must control that anger. Remember when you tried to fight me in second grade? We both know the end to that story."

The boy's were thankful when Mrs. Darbis walked in and Gabriella stopped fighting and took her seat.

Mrs. Darbis started talking but Troy didn't hear because he was looking at Gabriella who was glaring in Katie's direction. He was surprised to see that she had tears in her eyes. He heard someone whispering his name so he turned the other direction to see Ashley smiling at him. She gave him a little wave that he didn't return.

When the bell rang Gabriella quickly gathered her things and left.

"Gabriella! Gabriella!" she knew it was Troy but she wasn't in the mood to talk. How could Katie be here, and in her last year! She was going to ruin it, like she did back in grade school. She would do anything to make Gabriella feel bad. Troy was right, this wasn't going to be a good year.

Troy finally caught up to her. "Gabriella! Why didn't you-? Oh." he saw the tears in her eyes had leaked out and were running down her cheek. He wiped away a tear. "Hey now she can't be this bad."

"Yes she is. She ruined all my grade school years and now she's going to ruin my last year of high school! It's supposed to be the best year!"

All around them people were staring. "How 'bout we go up to my secret spot?" Gabriella looked up at him and nodded. Troy led her down the hall and up a few flights of stairs. Soon they were in that secret place Troy loved so much. Gabriella took a deep breath trying to calm herself. Troy came over and wrapped his arms around her. "It won't be as bad as you think. Maybe she'll leave you alone."

"The day Chad counts to ten. Her life goal is to make me as miserable as can be. She's such a bitch!"

Troy looked down at her and smiled. "Well you don't want her to be happy, do you?"

"No."

"Then you have to cheer up!"

Gabriella looked up at him and smiled. "You're right. Thanks."

"For what?"

"Making me feel better." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips.

When they broke apart Troy smiled. "Well if you do that every time I'm glad to help."

Gabriella giggled. "Come on. People are going to start to wonder where we went." She grabbed his hand and started running down the stairs.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy ran into the gym for free period workout. He walked over to where Chad was stretching and started to stretch too. "Hey man! Where've you been?"

"Gabriella was really upset about the whole Katie thing. I was just trying to make her feel better."

Chad had a sly smile on his face. "Oh. I see."

Troy whacked him on the arm. "Not like that!"

"I know! I was only kidding!"

Troy sighed. "I can't believe Ashley's back."

"Man she's after you."

"I know, but I already have a girlfriend. Plus I hate her. I need a way to get her off my back."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Gabriella? Hello? Anyone in there?" Gabriella looked up and saw Taylor standing in front of her desk. "Girl what happened? You look horrible."

"Gee, thanks." She laid her head back down on the desk. "I can't believe Katie's here. This was the one place where I actually had friends and she had to come and ruin it."

Taylor sat down on the desk and patted her back. "Hey Gabby, we're not going to leave you. That girl's a jerk. You know, she would make good friends with Ashley."

"Are you trying to help me or increase my pain?"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "I'm just thinking that if she hangs out with Ashley she'll be out of you hair."

"Well what do you suggest I do? Walk up to her and say 'Hey! I know this other bitchy girl that I think you would be great friends with' I don't think so!"

"I can seriously see you doing that."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I just want to get rid of her. Or just keep her away from me."

"Well there has to be something. Hmm."

"Got anything?"

"Nope. You're screwed."

Gabriella whacked her on the arm causing her to slip off the desk. Gabriella started laughing and soon Taylor joined in. Gasping for breath Gabriella said, "That was priceless! I wish I had my camera!"

Taylor stood up rubbing her bottom. "Well, at least I got you laughing."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Okay team! That was a good practice! Go hit the showers!"

Troy and Chad were walking into the boy's locker room while trying to think of a way to get rid of Ashley. "Do you think if I pushed her down the stairs I could make it look like an accident?"

Chad put on a thoughtful face. "Only if she hit her head and got amnesia, otherwise she would tell on you and you would get into a lot of trouble."

"Well do you have any ideas?"

"We could just get Sharpay to attack her. In fact, we don't even need to ask her. I bet she'd just love to see that girl burn and die, and she'd love to be the cause of it."

"Yeah, but Zeke would never let her."

"Yeah. We better head to class. Don't want a detention on our first day."

"Well if Ashley isn't there then I'm fine with it."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

(A/N): ok! First chapter! Hope ya liked it! I'm gonna update asap! I wrote this in like 2 hrs. Go Renee! Go Renee! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review!

**mwah!**

**Renee**


	2. Cat Fight

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I tried to update ASAP. Well… here's chapter 2.**

Chap. 2. Cat Fight

Troy was looking out the window in English class. It was his second week in school and Ashley hadn't gotten any better. She kept sending him suggestive looks that he tried to ignore but it was kind of hard when she sat in front of him in almost every class. She would put notes on his desk, which he wouldn't read, wink at him, and through her hair over her shoulder so that it hit his face. He couldn't take it!

Gabriella's life was not much easier. Everywhere she would go Katie would be there, making her life a living hell. Always bringing up experiences they had in grade school, none of them ever good on Gabriella's behalf. She even found her own little posse now. The cheerleaders. They weren't too fond of Gabriella to begin with, but now it was horrible.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Okay that's good for today. Hit the showers!" Troy and Chad were in the gym for basketball practice, which just ended.

A bunch of cheerleaders walked into the gym. Chad looked scared. "Oh no! Cheerleading try-outs!"

Among the bunch of cheerleaders Troy saw Ashley and Katie. He tried to get out of the gym, but to late, she spotted him. "Troysie!" Troy turned around and saw, much to his dislike, Ashley coming towards him. "Oh my God! I so forgot you had practice today! Will you watch me try-out for the squad? You know, be my good luck charm?"

"Well I was supposed to meet-"

"Great!" she grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the stands.

Christy, head cheerleader, stood up in front of everyone and blew her whistle for their attention. "Okay people! We only have a few spots for the team and we have about thirty people trying out, so good luck to all!" she went back to her seat and looked at her clip board. "Gina Pansinara!" Troy sighed. This was going to take forever and he had to meet Gabriella in about five minutes. Troy looked at Ashley and saw her head turned the other way. Quickly and quietly he slipped out of the stands and into the boy's locker room. He showered and changed as quickly as possible. He ran to the café he was meeting Gabriella at.

"Hey Troy! Why are you so late?"

"Hey Gabby. Sorry. Ran into Ashley at cheerleading try-outs"

"You were at cheerleading try-outs?"

Troy blushed. "Well no… I mean yes… I was at basketball practice but when it ended there were cheerleading try-out's and in that bunch was Ashley and she tried to make me stay but I snuck out." Gabriella nodded her head understandingly.

They ordered their drinks to go. They walked around the park a few times finally stopping at the side of the lake. Troy sat down on the grass with his back leaning against a tree. Gabriella sat down and put her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Gabriella sighed. "The last two weeks have been hell. Good thing it's Friday."

Troy chuckled. "Yeah. Ashley won't leave me alone and won't get the hints that I don't like her."

"Well everywhere I go Katie's there and she always bringing up stuff from the past. I'm just so sick of it! She makes me so angry!"

Troy chuckled. "Maybe I should get her to hang around more often cause you look so cute when you're angry." Gabriella blushed.

They were lying peacefully under the tree when Chad and Taylor came up to them. Troy looked up at them and smiled. "Hey guys."

"Man I'd watch out. Ashley is telling everyone that you told her you would stay and cheer her on in cheerleading try-outs and than left her."

Forgetting Gabriella was on him, Troy sat up. "Ow! Troy!"

"Oh! Sorry Gab's." he helped her up and helped dust off her back and then turned back to Chad and Taylor. " I did NOT tell her that! She told me I was her _good luck charm_ and dragged me over to the stands and told me to watch but I had to meet Gabby so I left."

Chad held his hands up as though someone was pointing a gun at him. "Hey man I'm just telling you what I heard."

Taylor looked at her watch and tugged Chad's hand. "Come on. We have to go."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "Have to go where?"

Chad smiled. "We've got a date."

Gabriella smiled. "Ooooooh! Where are you going?"

"Movies, dinner, my house for a little fun." Taylor slapped him on the arm. Chad threw his hands up in the air. "Why does everyone hit me? Do you guy's just like abusing me? Is that what entertains you?"

Taylor smiled. "It's not like you don't deserve it."

"Verbal abuse too! You people really know how to make a guy feel loved."

Troy smiled. "We'll leave that up to Taylor."

"Yeah well she's not giving me any love right now either." Taylor stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" he put his arm around Taylor's waist. "If you guys need one of us don't call until about twelve tomorrow. By that time I'll have an excuse for why I was trying to sneak a girl out my room." Taylor whacked his arm again. "And maybe even one for all the bruise's I've acquired." And with that they turned and left.

Gabriella sighed and leaned against Troy "I remember when those two hated each other. If you look at them now you would never know."

Troy chuckled. "Yeah. Hey, we should probably be getting home. It's getting late."

Gabriella looked out at the lake at the setting sun. "Yeah."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy walked into school on Monday morning to everybody staring at him and whispering behind his back. He walked over to Chad. "This has gone way to far."

"You're telling me. Now everyone thinks all basketball players are cruel, heart-less people."

"Troy Bolton!" Troy turned around to see a bunch of angry cheerleader's. Among them were Ashley and Katie. Katie had her arm around Ashley who was pretending to cry. Christy looked furious. "How could you do this to one of my cheerleader's! We're supposed to have Wildcat spirit! You can't tell Ashley that you're going to watch her try-out and then let that Gabriella girl talk you into leaving! Stand up to her! Be a man!" Troy opened his mouth to speak but Christy cut him off. "Now we'll forgive you this time, but next time think about the person you're hurting." Ashley gave a fake Sob and in an instant had everybody around her. They lead her away telling her it would be all right and to cheer up.

"I can't believe she would make a lie this big! She has taken this way to far! If she thinks she's gonna win me back this way then she is sadly mistaking!"

"Calm down man. You're only going to make this worse."

Just then everyone's gaze turned towards the door that had just opened. Gabriella came through with Taylor by her side looking furious. "What? Can't keep your eyes off two beautiful girls?" She walked over to Troy and Chad looking ready to kill. "I can't believe this! They blame Gabriella! They said she _manipulated _youinto leaving! You better keep that girl away from me otherwise I just might murder her!"

Chad put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Calm down before the steam starts rising out of your ears." Taylor sent him such a glare that he took his arm off her and backed off slowly. "Only trying to lighten the mood."

Just then Kelsi and Jason walked up. Kelsi looked like she was scared. "Watch out. Sharpay-"

"I can NOT believe her, and she's making us all suffer!" they saw Sharpay stomping towards them, Zeke and Ryan not far behind looking ready to grab her incase she did anything. Anyone who was in her path cleared it immediately. "Anyone who is associated with you guy's everyone else considers bad. Wait until I get my hand's on her." She made to leave but Ryan and Zeke were to fast and grabbed her. "Let me go! She deserves it!"

Troy almost laughed at the sight. Almost, but didn't. "Listen, I'll fix this, I promise. She thinks she can mess with me? Well she's wrong." Right at that moment the bell rang, so they all hurried off to class.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy was sitting in class thinking, _'geometry is so boring_'. He didn't understand how Gabriella got this kind of stuff. All it did was make his brain hurt.

"Okay class. For homework you have pages 312 and 313 in your textbooks. Class dismissed."

Troy was heading to his locker when he saw a group of girls standing around the bulletin board and giggling. When they saw him they quickly left. He saw a flyer saying that homecoming was next Friday. He smiled from ear to ear and raced off to find Gabriella. He found her at her locker. He stopped and lent on the lockers while he gasped for air. "Homecoming… next Friday… you…me."

Gabriella smiled and kissed him. "Yes I'll go with you. Now come on. Let's go home."

As they were leaving they saw Sharpay and Ashley being escorted to the principals office with Zeke and Ryan not far behind. Sharpay had a bloody lip, various scratches on her arms, and was limping. Ashley had various cuts and bruises across her arms and legs, a black eye, and was crrying and holding her nose which you could see blood dripping from..

Troy walked up to Zeke and Ryan and stopped them. "What happened!"

Ryan launched into story. "Well we were leaving but when we got outside Ashley was there and she said something to Sharpay and before Zeke and I could grab her she attacked Ashley. Someone went and got the principal and now he's taking them to his office."

Gabriella and Troy just stood there, to stunned to move or talk. Finally Gabriella stuttered out, "S-she attacked her?"

Zeke nodded. "We were going to wait until she came out. Wanna come?" they nodded and headed off towards the principals office.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

They had been waiting for two hours and in that time Sharpay's mom had come, Ashley's parents came, and they had heard a lot of yelling. Finally the door opened and Sharpay walked out with Mrs. Evens right behind her looking furious. She looked over at them. "Come on Ryan." Ryan, looking scared, got up and left, leaving Zeke, Gabriella, and Troy alone. Slowly they got up and left too.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

BballPlayer4LifeTroy

Whizkid29 Gabby

MrMachoMan Chad

OhSoSmart1 Taylor

Dramaqueen01 Sharpay

Cookingking743 Zeke

MrIncredible Ryan

Scriptwriter336 Kelsi

Hoopsboy86 Jason

_Later that night in a chat-room:_

BballPlayer4life: hey

Cookingking743: hey

Scriptwriter336:hi

MrMachoMan: hey

Dramaqueen01: hi

Hoopsboy86: hey

OhSoSmart1: hi

Whizkid29: hi

MrIncredible: hey

Cookingking743: wat happened sharpay?

Dramaqueen01: well ashley got on my last nerve so i attacked her and she attacked back and then we were sent to the principals office and he yelled at us, my mom came in and yelled at me, ashleys parents came in and yelled at her and then we were both suspended for the rest of the week

Cookingking743: WAT!

Whizkid29: omg!

OhSoSmart1: ur kidding!

BballPlayer4Life: no way!

MrMachoMan: how could they do that!

Scriptwriter336: that's terrible!

Hoopsboy86: that's stupid!

Dramaqueen01: i know but it felt so good

MrIncredible: and now mom and dad are furious

Dramaqueen01: not helping

MrIncredilbe: sry

Cookingking743: r u still aloud to go to homecoming?

Dramaqueen01: i dont see y not

Cookingking743: good then will u go with me?

Dramaqueen01: of course!

MrMachoMan: whens homecoming?

OhSoSmart1: u should change ur sn to mrclueless

MrMachoMan: and i was thinking of asking u

OhSoSmart1: i was only kidding

MrMachoMan: so that's a yes?

OhSoSmart1: sure

Hoopsboy86: that reminds me kelsi u wanna go w/ me?

Scriptwriter336: yes!

Hoopsboy86: great!

Whizkid29: who r u going w/ ryan?

MrIncredible: well I was thinking of asking amanda waters

OhSoSmart1: aw!

Whizkid29: that's so cute!

Scriptwriter336: when r u going to ask her?

Dramaqueen01: u didnt tell me u were gonna ask anyone!

MrMachoMan: this is y u dont tell girls who ur gonna ask out they ask to many questions and then call each other after words and hav giggle fests

Whizkid29: we're girls so sue us

MrMachoMan: i would but u dont hav anything worth suing for

OhSoSmart1: don't make me hurt u

MrMachoMan: shake me just don't break me baby

OhSoSmart1: i may rethink the whole homecoming thing

BballPlayer4Life: as exciting as this is i g2g

Dramaqueen01: toodles

MrMachoMan: cya

Scriptwriter: ttyl

OhSoSmart1: ttfn

Hoopsboy86: bye

MrIncredible: bi

Whizkid29: bi ly

BballPlayer4Life: ly 2

MrMachoMan: ew! dont go all kissy kiss goo goo on me!

OhSoSmart1: o grow up!

Troy smiled as he closed the chat-room and signed off. He went over to his bed and flopped down on it letting out a sigh. At least Ashley got suspended along with Sharpay. He just didn't want to know what everybody was going to do to him and the rest of the group tomorrow. He had no idea.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

(A/N): chapter 2 done! Yey! Hope ya liked it! Anybody who doesn't know I.M. talk then just put it in a review and I'll answer it.

**Mwah!**

**renee**


	3. Dancing, Romance, and a side of Trouble

Chap 3. Dancing, Romance, and a Side of Trouble

Troy woke the next morning when his alarm clock went off. He got up, took a quick shower, grabbed a poptart, and went to school. When he got there every eye was on him, trying to stare him down. When he finally met up with Chad else he felt like he should be hiding under a rock. When he looked around he didn't see Gabriella.

He looked at Chad. "Have you seen Gabriella?"

"She's in the bathroom with Taylor. Some how they pinned the whole Sharpay-Ashley thing on her. I think the story was that Gabriella paid her to do it."

"WHAT! Whoever spread that rumor better stay away from me or I'll-"

"Not do anything if you don't wanna end up like Sharpay."

Troy looked around at everybody staring at him. "At least she doesn't have to deal with all these people staring at her."

Taylor walked up to them and immediately Troy started asking questions. "Where's Gabriella? Is she okay? What did they do to her?"

Taylor jumped back in surprise. "Whoa there. We were in the bathroom and some girls came in and started talking about her loud enough so that she could hear and she ran out of the bathroom and I went out to look for her but I couldn't find her."

Troy needn't hear any more. Be bolted off in the direction that Taylor had just come from. Chad put his arm around Taylor. "Well since we're alone now…"

"Don't even think about it."

"To late." Taylor squealed as Chad grabbed her around the waist and ran towards an empty classroom.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

When Troy got up to his spot he saw Gabriella on the bench crying. He went over and eloped her in a hug. He rocked her back and fourth and stroked her hair. "It's going to be alright." He cooed.

"N-no it's n-not." Gabriella sobbed. "F-first K-katie, now A-ashley!" She was crying so hard she was shaking.

"We can make it through this. I'm here with you don't worry. By next week this'll all be old news."

Gabriella sat up straight and wiped her eyes. "You're right. It'll just be hard. Everywhere I go, class, lunch, even the bathroom! They're there."

"I know, I know." the bell rang. "Shit." Mrs. Darbus' class was on the total opposite side of the school. Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and raced down the steps, hall, and into Mrs. Darbus' classroom.

Mrs. Darbus looked up from what she was doing. "Ah Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez, so nice of you to join us. I would also love to see you in detention." Troy sighed. He was going to miss practice again. His dad was going to kill him. He took his seat and a few minutes later Taylor and Chad walked in looking as though they had been doing something a minute ago. Mrs. Darbus did not look happy. "You two can join Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez in detention." Chad slipped Taylor a smile and sat down.

When Mrs. Darbus went back to what she was doing Troy turned around to face Chad. "Do I wanna know what you were doing?"

Chad smiled. "Probably not." Troy rolled his eyes and turned around in his seat so as not to get into trouble. He didn't need another detention.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Jack Bolton was working his team hard. He wanted to win the first game of the season, get off to a good start. He saw two players missing from his team. Troy and Chad. He walked up to Zeke and asked, "Where's Troy and Chad?"

Zeke looked a little afraid. "I… uh… I-I think they're in detention." No more needed to be said. Jack handed his clipboard to the assistant coach and marched out of the gym.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Chad was asleep on top of a castle prop for the musical, Taylor right beside him. Troy and Gabriella were sitting next to eachother; Gabriella's head his shoulder and his head on hers. Mrs. Darbus was talking about something but Troy had stopped listening at, "Tardiness in class will not be tolerated…"

Suddenly the doors burst open and Coach Bolton came stomping into the auditorium looking furious. "DARBUS! WHY DO YOU HAVE MY TWO BEST PLAYERS IN DETENTION!"

"It's called crime and punishment Bolton."

"Not during my practice. You can make it another time. Just not now."

"It's not really punishment if they doesn't miss something they like now is it not?"

Coach Bolton nodded his head towards the door and Mrs. Darbus followed. Troy knew they were going to the principal's office. Coach Bolton turned around at the door. "Troy, Chad in the gym now!"

Not wanting to argue, Troy stood up and kissed Gabriella on the top of her head. He then walked over to Chad and whacked him over the top of his head causing him to jump and nearly knocked Taylor off the castle. He made sure she was steady then turned to Troy. "What was that for!"

"Come on. We have to go to the gym."

Chad leaned down and kissed Taylor's head then jumped off the stage and ran out of the gym with Troy.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy and Chad had just gotten changed and into the gym when Coach Bolton. Came into the gym looking furious and started shouting at everyone.

They were doing a passing drill and Troy was zoned out so the ball came and hit him in the face. It was pretty funny to watch but painful for Troy. He clutched his nose as Chad helped him up. When he took his hand away he saw that his nose was bleeding. Coach Bolton came over and looked at it. "Go into the locker rooms and wash it off." Troy did as he was told.

When he was just about finished he heard the door open and expected to see his dad but to his surprise he saw Gabriella. When she saw the bloody tissues in his hand her eyes got wide. "Oh my God Troy! What happened!"

"I just wasn't paying attention when they through the ball to me and it hit my nose. It's alright now."

Gabriella came closer. "Let me look at it." Troy had no objections. She looked his nose over. "Looks okay to me."

"Yeah, but it still hurts like hell."

"Would it help if I kissed it?"

Troy smiled. "I don't know. wanna find out?" Gabriella stood on her tiptoes and kissed his nose then his lips. She went to pull back but he pulled her back. They were making out when they heard the door open and Troy's dad appeared. "Troy I was wondering if you were…?" he knew what he had walked in on. "Ms. Montez you do know this is the _boy's_ locker room?"

"Dad she-"

"You should be out there practicing! Now move it!" Troy took Gabriella's hand and walked past his dad and out onto the court. Gabriella left the gym just as his dad came back out.

"What was that?"

"Nothing dad. She-"

"_She's_ the reason you had detention and now you're going to skip practice just to make out with her?"

"Dad it's my fault to. I-"

"Mrs. Darbus said you and her came in class late. Together. Troy you can't do this. Not when we have our first game coming up."

"Dad-"

"I don't want to hear it. Get out there and practice! I don't want this happening again Troy. I don't want to see you running around with that girl-"

"That girl has a name."

"That's not the point! You can't skip classes just to be with her Troy! You see what she's doing to you? She's messing up your life!"

"She's-"

"I don't want to hear it! Go practice! Now!"

Troy, very frustrated, ran out onto the court to finish practice. Gabriella was not ruining his life. Ashley was. Why couldn't his dad see that?

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

The week was over and Sharpay and, unfortunately, Ashley were back in school. It was a few days before homecoming and Ashley was clingier then ever. One time Troy had to remind her more then once that he already had a date for homecoming. One afternoon Troy was at his locker when he heard Ashley. "Hi Troysie."

"Ashley how many times do I have to tell you-" but when he turned around he saw that she was not alone. AJ (made him up), a guy on the basketball team, had his arm around her. she had a smug expression on her face.

"This is my date for homecoming. Of coarse, you already know who he is." AJ smiled a little. If he thought Troy was mad then he was wrong. Quite the opposite. Now Ashley would leave him alone. Though he did feel kind of bad for AJ.

"Oh… um… yeah. Well I've gotta go. Cya." And with that he turned and walked away.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Gabriella was finishing an equation when Katie walked in with her group of cheerleaders. "Yeah. Like I was saying he gave me a note that said to meet him under that one tree out by the lake in the park and he asked me then." The group of girls around her started giggling. "Oh hi Gabriella. I was just telling them about how Jake (made him up) asked me out. Remember when we both liked the same guy? Michel Shockly. Of coarse I ended up with him. So who are you going to homecoming with? Nobody?" the Group of cheerleaders started laughing.

"Actually if you weren't such a ditsy bitch then you might have noticed that I'm going out with Troy Bolton. The best player on the basketball team." And with that she walked out leaving a disbelieving, and very angry, Katie behind.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

It was homecoming night and everyone was very excited. Troy was on his way to pick Gabriella up and boy was he nervous. He took a whole hour in the bathroom making sure he looked ok. He had brushed his teeth 5 times just to make sure he didn't have onion breath. He was dressed in a dress shirt with dress pants and shoes. He pulled into Gabriella's driveway and walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. When the door opened his chin was on the floor. Gabby had a spaghetti-strap baby-blue dress on that came to about her knees with white strap high heels and had her hair half up with light makeup on.

"Wow." Was all he could say.

Gabriella smiled and kissed his cheek. "You don't look half bad either. Come on. I don't wanna be late." Troy opened the door for her and then got in himself and they drove to the dance.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

When Troy and Gabriella got there they could hear they music from in the car. Once they went in they found everyone and started dancing. It was fun. After a few songs Troy started to get tired so he and Gabriella walked over and got punch. While they were talking someone came up and bumped into Gabriella causing her to spill her punch all over her. When Troy looked up he saw AJ.

"Oh Gabriella I'm sorry! Here, let's go get you cleaned up."

"No, it's ok."

"No I insist."

"Alright. Troy I'll be right back."

"Ok I'll be right here." And with that AJ grabbed Gabriella's arm and led her out of the gym.

Troy stood there and looked around. It was a slower song. He saw Taylor dancing with Chad, Kelsi with Jason, Sharpay with Zeke, and Ryan with Amanda. They all looked so happy. Then suddenly from behind him he heard the last thing he wanted to hear, "Troysie!"

He turned around and saw Ashley standing right behind him. "I… uh… well… um…"

"Did that Gabriella girl leave you?"

"Actually your date spilled punch all over her."

"Oh he's so clumsy. Will you dance with me since both our dates are gone?" she gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Well I was supposed to-"

"Great!" and with that she grabbed his hand and led him out onto the floor. She positioned his hands on her waist and her arms around his neck. "So Troy I was thinking. Why don't you ditch this Gabriella girl and we can go back to where we left off."

"No. I-" but Troy was cut off with Ashley pressing her lips onto his. He heard a sob behind him and turned around. He saw Gabriella standing there, a tear running down her face.

She took off towards the gym doors and Troy tried to follow but Ashley grabbed his arm. "You don't want her."

Troy turned around to face Ashley. His eyes showed all the anger in the world. "I not only want her, I need her." and with that he pulled out of his grip and out of the gym. He ran outside and looked all around but it was to late. Gabriella was gone.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

(A/N): DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE! I'LL UPDATE ASAP BUT I JUST HAD A LOT GOING ON SO I WAS DELAYED! PLEASE R&R!

**mwah!**

**renee**


	4. Trucks, Hospitals, and Tickle Fights

Chap. 4. Trucks, Hospitals, and Tickle Fights.

Troy ran his fingers through his hair. He had done it this time, but it wasn't his fault. It was Ashley's. He was so mad at her. He needed to try and calm down and find Gabriella. He walked around the school looking for her. No luck. He sat down on a bench and took out his phone. He dialed her cell number and waited. After three rings someone picked up. This someone was not Gabriella.

"Hello?" it was a deep voice.

Troy looked at the phone to see if he had dialed the right number. "Um… hello?"

"Hello. This is chief Robert. Are you of any close relations to Gabriella Montez?"

Troy's heart skipped a beat. "Yeah. I'm her boyfriend. Is she ok? What happened?"

"Well the story we have is that she was trying to cross the street when a truck hit her."

Troy's face lost all of its color. "W-what?"

"Yes. We are taking her to St. Johns Hospital right now. You can meet us there if you'd like."

"Yeah. I'll be right there." He hung up and sprinted as fast as he could towards his car.

On the way there he ran into Chad. "Dude what's wrong?"

Troy gasped for breath. "G-gabriella… truck… St. Johns Hospital." And with that he was off sprinting to his car. In no more then fifteen minutes he was there. He rushed up to the front desk and gasped for breath. "G-gabriella Montez."

The secretary looked up at him. "Hold on one moment please." She turned and shuffled through a few papers. "She's in surgery right now. Level four. You can wait in the waiting room if you'd like." If Troy had had any color in his face at all, those words just washed it away. Slowly he walked over to the elevator and pressed the button for level four.

"_How could I let this happen?"_ he thought as the elevator took him up to the fourth floor. When it did he stepped out and walked up to the front desk. "Gabriella Montez."

The lady shuffled through a few papers before taking one out. "Ah yes. She in operating room six. You can wait right over there." She said pointing at a group of chairs. He went over and sat down. He felt tears burning behind his eyes but he wouldn't let them come out.

A few minutes later Mrs. Montez burst in looking hysterical. "Troy! Oh my goodness! My baby! How is she?"

"I don't know. They haven't told me anything. She's in surgery now."

Mrs. Montez cried into her tissue. She looked up at him and choked out, "W-what ha-happened?"

Troy sighed. He knew this was coming, but what was he going to tell them? That he kissed his ex and Gabriella saw so she ran away and got hit by a truck? I don't think so! "Well… it's kinda… I didn't…" he was saved explaining by the gang running in. They saw Mrs. Montez and Troy and ran over.

Chad looked at Troy. "What happened?"

Troy opened his mouth to answer just when a doctor walked up to them. "Hi. I'm dr. Levingston. Is anyone here a parent or guardian of Gabriella Montez?"

Mrs. Montez stepped up. "Yes. I'm her mother."

"Could you step over here for a moment?" Dr. Levingston asked. Mrs. Montez nodded and stepped away from the gang so they couldn't be heard.

Chad turned to Troy. "Are you going to tell us what happened?"

Troy looked at his hands then back up at everyone. "Ok. At homecoming when we were getting punch AJ walked up and _accidentally _bumped into Gabriella so that she spilled her punch all over her so he took her out to get cleaned up. I was waiting for her to come back when Ashley came up to me and dragged me out onto the dance floor."

"I bet it was her who did this!" Sharpay said.

Troy shook his head and went back to the story. "I was about to tell her off for dissing Gabriella but right then she kissed me." The gang gasped. "I heard someone crying and turned around and saw Gabriella standing there. She ran out of the gym and I ran after her. Unfortunately when I got out there she was gone. I walked around and tried to find her. I finally gave up and tried calling her. When the phone was answered I heard a deep voice saying that she was being taken to St. Johns Hospital because a truck hit her. When I got here they told me that she was in surgery. Now I'm here." When Troy was finished he couldn't hold them back any more. He let the tears fall.

Taylor collapsed into Chad's arms and started crying. He held her close as she cried into his shoulder. Sharpay was on Zeke's lap crying into his should while he rubbed her back. Jason held Kelsie close while she cried into his chest.

A few minutes later Mrs. Montez walked back over looking white as a ghost. Troy ran up to her. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Mrs. Montez's lip trembled and she started crying. She went and sat down on in one of the chairs. She looked up at Troy and took a deep, calming breath. "The doctor said that she flat lined in surgery. They got her stabilized but she won't wake up. They said if she doesn't wake up soon then she might slip into a coma." She put her head in her hands and started crying.

Dr. Levingston came up to them and asked, "Would you like to see her?" Troy nodded his head and stood up to follow him with everybody else right behind. Dr. Levingston led them down three halls and into a room. When they entered they saw Gabriella lying on a bed with a machine hooked to her mouth. She looked horrible.

Troy heard a gasp behind him and turned around to see Taylor faint. Chad's eyes opened in surprise and he picked her up as dr. Levingston told him to lay her on the bed next to Gabrielle. Chad did as he was told and laid her down and took her hand in his.

Dr. Levingston called a nurse in who looked over Taylor and went out of the room. She came back in with an icepack that she put on Taylor's head, which Chad held as he sat on the side of her bad.

Troy turned back to Gabriella. She looked sad. He had done that to her. He couldn't believe it. He went and sat by her bed and took her hand in his and started stroking it with his thumb. He wanted to tell her that what she saw wasn't real, that he didn't kiss Ashley back.

"W-what happened?" Troy turned around and saw Taylor starting to sit up.

Chad pushed her back down into the bed. "You fainted. Just rest for now." Taylor nodded and laid back down while Chad held the icepack on her head with one hand and held her hand with the other.

Sharpay, who had been crying on Zeke's shoulder, lifted her head up to look at the clock. It read 11:00. She wiped her tears away and said, "I better be getting home. I'll come back tomorrow. I don't care what time but call me if anything happens." She got a murmur of ok's and sure's and then got up to leave with Zeke.

Kelsie lifted her head from Jason's chest. "Y-yeah. I b-better leave too." And with that she headed out the door with Jason's arm around her.

Mrs. Montez was sitting in her chair rocking back and fourth with her hand on her mouth. She suddenly stood up and turned and left the room.

Taylor started crying. "Why d-did this happen t-to her?" Chad gathered her in his arms and started stroking her hair. "Ow!" he had hit her bump.

"Sorry. God Taylor. When you hit your head you really hit your head. You've got a huge bump!"

Taylor reached up and felt her head. "Yeah. I should go home. My mom's probably worried." Chad nodded and helped her up. When she tried to stand her knees collapsed and she nearly fell again. Chad picked her up into his arms. She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. They left leaving Troy alone with Gabriella.

He sat there for about an hour looking at her. He didn't know where Mrs. Montez had gone, but she still wasn't back. He really hoped Gabriella would wake up.

"Hey Gabby. I'm not sure if you can hear me but I'm really sorry. What you saw tonight wasn't real. I didn't kiss her she kissed me. It was all a set up to break us up. She took it to far." He looked down at the floor. "I understand if you never want to talk to me again." He felt Gabriella's hand squeeze his. He looked up and saw Gabriella looking at him.

"Gabriella!" he jumped out of his seat and ran into the hall and grabbed the first doctor he saw. She came in and took the breathing tube out of Gabriella's mouth and ran a few tests.

While they were doing this Mrs. Montez came back. "Troy what are they doing? Is she ok!"

Troy smiled. "Yeah. She woke up. They're just running a few tests. I'll be right back. I'm going to go call everyone." He stepped aside and called everyone. When he finished he walked back into the room to see Gabriella sitting up talking to her mom.

When Troy walked up she looked up and smiled at him. "Hey Troy."

"Hey." He was relived she didn't demand that he leave right away. "So you're not mad at me?"

Gabriella smiled. "No. I could hear you when you were talking, and yes, I do still want to talk to you."

Troy smiled. "Well that's good."

They were interrupted by the door bursting open and everyone coming in, Taylor was still holding onto Chad for support. They were all in their pj's which looked pretty funny. The girls came over and hugged Gabriella while the guys told her how happy they were that she was ok. Troy stood up so that Taylor could sit down.

Mrs. Montez stood up. "I'll let you guys talk." And with that she left the room.

Sharpay looked at Gabriella. "So what happened?"

Gabriella stopped smiling. "Do I really have to tell you guys?"

"YES!" everyone yelled at the same time.

Gabriella sighed. "Ok. Well me and Troy were getting punch-"

Kelsie cut her off. "Troy already told us that part. We wanna know what happened after you ran out of the gym."

"Ok. Well I felt really hurt so I went outside for some air. I heard Troy calling my name so I ran as fast as I could. After I was sure I was far away and no one was following me I slowed down. I wasn't paying attention and walked out into the street and the last things I saw were headlights. Then everything went black."

The girls all gasped. Taylor stood up to hug Gabriella but sat back down with her hand on her head. Chad looked concerned. "You should get someone to look at that and make sure it's nothing serious."

Gabriella looked confused. "What should you get looked at? What happened?"

Taylor Gave Chad a death glare as he looked at her head. "I just fainted when I saw you and hit my head. It's nothing really."

"Yeah it is. It's purple. I think I'll go get a doctor." With that he stood up and started to leave the room.

"No! I'm fine! You really don't need to." To late. Chad was coming back in with a nurse. She came over to Taylor who reluctantly let her look at it.

"You have a concussion. The best thing to do is lie down and keep ice on it. I'll go get some for you. If you'd like you may lie down on that bed next to Ms. Montez." She walked out of the room.

Chad picked Taylor up and put her on the bed next to Gabriella. They put the bed in an upright position. The nurse came back in with the ice, which Taylor wouldn't take so Chad had to hold it on her head again. Taylor sent another death glare at Chad. "I didn't need that."

Chad gave her a stern look. "Yes you did little miss attitude. A concussion is a big thing." Taylor huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Chad rolled his eyes. Everyone laughed.

Sharpay, who was sitting on Zeke's lap, looked at Taylor and smiled. "I think it's sweet that he cares so much." Taylor relaxed a little but still had her attitude face on.

Jason, who had his arms around Kelsie's waist, laughed. "You're never gonna change Taylor." Everyone laughed.

Gabriella smiled. "I think it's cute. You should thank him for being so loving." Taylor still wouldn't move.

Chad smiled. "Fine then." He put the icepack down and started tickling Taylor.

She laughed so hard her face started turning red. "Ok C-chad! M-mercy!" was all she could get out. Chad stopped tickling her and pulled her onto his lap where she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Chad held her close and put the icepack back on top of her head.

Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled. He was so happy she was ok. He wanted to talk to her in private, but he couldn't just kick everybody out. He'd just have to wait.

(A/N): TA DA! Yeah I know this capture sux but I was having total writers block. Sry I didn't update sooner but I had a lot of homework and a school play so I've been busy. Plus I have an annoying sister that I've had to baby-sit like every night. Hope u liked my sucky chapter and please review!

**mwah!**

**renee**


	5. Flour Showers and Parties too

Chap. 5. Flour Shower and Parties Too.

The following Monday at school was hard. Not only was Gabriella still in the hospital, but also more rumors were going around. One was that Troy had tried to steal Ashley from AJ so he danced with her, kissed her, and then left her. Others were that Troy was mad because Gabriella had interrupted him kissing Ashley so he pushed her in front of the truck. Troy just tried to ignore these, but with everyone saying them right in front of him every chance they got it was hard.

After school they went to the mall. While they were in the food court they saw the last person they wanted to see. Ashley. But this time she was only with Katie.

Zeke spotted them first and pulled Sharpay close to him. He didn't want a repeat of last time. He leaned his head closer to Troy's ear and said, "Don't look now but Ashley's here."

Troy looked forward and saw them. They hadn't spotted them yet. He looked at Sharpay. Apparently she hadn't seen them. "Yeah. Um… why don't we go into this store." He turned and led them all into the Sweet Factory.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Is that all you guys think of?"

Troy smiled and gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah well-" he was cut off by Ashley and Katie walking in.

"Hey Troysie!" Troy glared at Ashley. He looked over at Zeke to see if he had Sharpay held tight. He saw that all the guys were holding her arms while she tried to break free.

Katie smiled an evil smile. "So Troy. Heard what happened to Gabriella. Pity the truck didn't hit her just a little bit harder."

Ashley flicked her hair over her shoulder. "Yeah. Then she'd be out of the way for good and we wouldn't have to put in so much work to get her out of your life." They both laughed.

Taylor, who had been standing behind Troy, stepped up and slapped them both across the face as hard as she could. Sharpay stopped struggling and just stared at her dumbfounded. Kelsie smiled and leaned her head over to Sharpay's ear. "Ouch! Bitch slap."

Chad stepped up and grabbed Taylor's shoulders before she could do anything else. He led her out of the store with everyone behind him leaving Ashley and Katie standing there gapping.

Once they were far away Sharpay turned to Taylor. "Oh my God! I never thought you would ever do something like that!"

Taylor blushed. "Neither did I."

Chad kissed Taylor's cheek. "Well I thought it was great."

Troy looked at his watch and then back at everyone else. "Well as exciting as this is I need to go."

Jason gave him a curious look. "Where do you have to go?"

"I… uh… I need to run some errands for my mom." Troy waved goodbye and left.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Gabriella was sitting up in bed doing some homework Taylor had dropped off for her. There's really nothing to do in a hospital. Just then the door opened and Troy walked in. She smiled up at him. "Hey."

Troy smiled. "Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well you see when people have friends who are in the hospital they usually visit them to tell them what they missed, talk a little, tell them who slapped who-"

Gabriella cut him off. "What did Sharpay do this time?"

Troy laughed. "Actually it was Taylor. We saw Ashley and Katie at the mall and when they started talking about you she just stepped up and slapped them both. It was actually pretty cool."

Gabriella sat there stunned. She was touched that someone would do something like that for her. "Wow."

Troy laughed out loud at her reaction. They sat there and talked for a while about school and their friends when Troy remembered that he had come to talk to her about the homecoming night. "Gabriella you know that what you saw at the dance wasn't real. I didn't kiss her. I would rather take the risk of kissing a poisonous snake then her."

Gabriella laughed. "Yeah I know. It's just, when I saw you kissing her I didn't know what to think. She had been hanging around you lately. I don't know. I was stupid."

Troy smiled. "You weren't stupid. I should have straight out told her no."

Right then dr. Levingston walked in. "Good news Gabriella! Your charts say that you're doing fine so you should be out of here by Friday!" Gabriella was beaming.

Troy looked at her and smiled. "Good. It's been lonely with out you." Gabriella blushed and lent up and kissed him.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Friday came and Gabriella was out of the hospital. Of course she had a brace for her broken ribs and still couldn't stand up completely straight but with the gangs help she would be fine. When she walked into school with everyone on Monday she got a reaction that she hadn't expected.

"Oh my gosh Gabriella! Do you need help?" it was a girl from the soccer team.

Gabriella stood there for a second before shaking her head. A bunch of other girls were coming up to her and asking if she was fine and if she needed any help. Gabriella was surprised and didn't really know how to respond. Finally she made it to Mrs. Darbus' class. She was still very confused but when she looked at all her friends they had huge smiles on their faces.

"Do you guys know why they're acting like that?"

Taylor was beaming. "YES! Well you know Ashley and Katie were talking trash about you while we were at the mall, right? Well Ben, from the football team, works at the store that we were in and heard the whole thing and told everyone!"

Gabriella had a huge smile on her face. "Oh my gosh that's great!" another girl came up and asked Gabriella if she was all right. She nodded.

Mrs. Darbus came into the room. "All right class take your seats. Oh, and welcome back Ms. Montez. Feeling better?" Gabriella nodded. "Good."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

After school Troy drove Gabriella home. Once they got there Gabriella asked him if he wanted to come inside. He nodded. When she opened the door his mouth fell open. Her house was HUGE! The only part of her house he's ever seen was her bedroom. (A/N: not in the way you're thinking! I mean when he climbed up to her balcony.)

"So you want a snack?" again Tory nodded, still in to much shock to answer. Gabriella giggled and led him to the kitchen. She realized that what she wanted was on the highest shelf, which she couldn't reach in her condition. "Troy could you come over here and help me?"

Troy who was sitting at the kitchen table looking around nodded and stood up. "What do you need?"

Gabriella pointed at cookies on the top shelf. Troy reached up and grabbed them but unfortunately knocked a sack (A/N: I don't know what it's called!) of flour off too. It fell on his head and exploded everywhere. After it had settled he looked around and saw that it had gotten on everything, including Gabriella. His face turned beat red, even though you couldn't tell because of all the flour on him.

Gabriella opened her eyes and looked at Troy and started laughing. "Y-you look h-hilarious!" was all she could get out between gasps for breath. Troy relaxed a little and started laughing too. They did this for about five minutes. By then they were on the floor, doubled over from laughing. Troy sat back against the wall and tried to catch his breath.

Gabriella came over and sat next to him rubbing her ribs. "Don't make me laugh like that again. It hurts."

Troy smiled and kissed her head. He looked around the kitchen. "We really gotta get this cleaned up."

Gabriella looked around the kitchen too. "Yeah. Good thing my mom won't be home until late tonight." She got up and left the kitchen. She came back in a few minutes later with mops, brooms, scrubbers (A/N: I don't know what they're called!) and buckets. "Let's start now." Troy got up and grabbed a broom and started sweeping.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy laid back on the floor. "Muscles hurt in places I didn't know existed.

Gabriella came and laid next to him. "Yeah. I can't believe it took us three hours just to clean it all up."

Troy sat up and looked at her. She was still covered in flour. "We need to get cleaned up now."

"Come on. I'll get some towels." And with that she stood up and left the kitchen with Troy behind her. She went upstairs and into her bathroom and got two towels. She handed one to Troy and tried to clean herself of the best she could.

After she got as much as she could off she went into her bedroom and changed. When she came out Troy was in the hall all cleaned up. She smiled at him. "Come on. Let's go have that snack." Troy chuckled and went downstairs with Gabriella. She got the cookies and led him into the living room to watch TV.

Troy sat down on the couch and Gabriella curled up next to him and put her head on his chest. They turned on the TV to see that Just Like Heaven was on. Gabriella smiled. "I love this movie."

Troy gave a disgusted face. "It's a chick flick."

Gabriella looked up at him "Yes but there's romance in it." She lifted herself up and kissed him on the lips. She went to pull away but he pulled her closer. Both of them were so wrapped up in what they were doing that they forgot about the movie.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Mrs. Montez walked into her house. It was 9:00 p.m. and she had had a long day. "Gabby I'm home!" no answer. "Gabby?" she walked into the living room to see Gabriella curled up next to Troy asleep on the couch. She smiled. She knew that Gabriella was so happy with Troy.

Just then Gabriella woke up. "Mom?"

She snapped out of her thoughts. "Hi sweetie. Shouldn't Troy be at his house? It's 9:00."

Gabriella jumped. "Oh my gosh!" she shook Troy. "Come on Troy! It's 9:00!"

Troy jumped up. "Are you serious! My parents are going to freak!" he bent down and kissed Gabriella on her head. "I'll see you in school tomorrow. Bye." And with that he left.

Mrs. Montez smiled. "You've got some boyfriend."

Gabriella giggled. "Yeah."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Gabriella had woken up late because she was up late doing her homework since she didn't get any done while Troy was there. She was running late for class but couldn't walk very fast.

When she walked into Mrs. Darbus' class everyone looked at her. "Er… sorry. I woke up late."

Mrs. Darbus seemed to be in a good mood because all she did was nod, although it could have been because Gabriella was still injured.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

It had been a month since the accident and Ashley and Katie hadn't done anything. As a matter of fact they were barely seen. They were probably lying low for a while.

One day at lunch the gang was talking when Sharpay randomly said, "I think I'll throw a party this Friday?" Everyone just stared. "What?"

Zeke, who was sitting next to her, asked, "Would your parents let you?"

Sharpay smiled. "Well my parents are going out of town so they wont be there. What they don't know won't hurt them." No one looked really convinced. "It would be unchaperoned."

Chad smiled. "That's all I need to hear. I'm going."

"Well if Chad is going then so am I." Taylor said.

Gabriella looked uncertain. "So it'd just be us?"

"I think it would be us, Ryan, and Amanda."

"How have they been? Are they, you know, an item?" Taylor asked. Sharpay nodded. The bell rang so they all ran off to class before they could get a detention.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Friday was finally there and Sharpay's party was that night. Troy was heading over to Gabriella's house to pick her up. When he got there Gabriella came out right away. When Troy saw her, his mouth hit the ground. (A/N: no I do not mean that he fell.) She was wearing a tight red spaghetti strap camie that had sequence designs on it with a jean skirt and brown flip-flops. She had her hair down in its natural curl and had light makeup on.

She walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "You better close your mouth. You're starting to drool."

Troy immediately closed his mouth and turned and opened the door for Gabriella. He got in himself and drove off to Sharpay's party.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

When they got there they rang the doorbell. No one answered. They rang it again and waited a few minutes. As they waited they could hear music blasting. Finally Ryan came and let them in. As Troy looked around he could tell that most of the juniors and seniors were there. Everyone was dancing to the insanely loud music.

'Dance Dance' by Fall Out Boy came on. Gabriella smiled and grabbed Troy's hand. "Come on! Let's dance!" she pulled him out onto the floor where they danced. Soon everybody was watching and cheering for them.

After about five songs Troy pulled Gabriella off the floor to rest for a while. He led her over to the punch bowl. There were some people hanging around it who were acting kind of weird. Troy ignored it and grabbed two cups he led Gabriella over to some chairs and handed her one. When he drank it he thought it tasted a little funny but ignored it because it _was_ Sharpay's.

After about five other cups Troy started to feel a little _tipsy_. He started making out with Gabriella. Soon the party started to wind down and he didn't realize that he had fallen asleep.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy opened his eyes but immediately closed them because of the bright light shining in his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was still in Sharpay's house with Gabriella right next to him. He sat up but regretted it immediately. His head hurt and the room was spinning. He was hung over. As he looked around he could see that other people had passed out here too.

He could see Ryan and Amanda in a chair in a corner, Kelsie was passed out on top of Jason on the floor, and about fifteen other people were there. He guessed the other people had gone home.

Gabriella started to wake up. She opened her eyes and looked around. "What happened?"

Troy sighed. "I think someone spiked the punch last night."

Kelsie started to move then sat up. "Where am I?"

Gabriella sighed. "Sharpay's house. How much punch did you drink last night?"

Kelsie gave her a weird look. "Um… I don't know. About four cups I guess. Why?"

"The punch was spiked." Troy said.

Ryan suddenly sat up. "Are you serious?"

Gabriella couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face. "Yeah, but I don't know who did it."

Ryan groaned and looked around. "Do you know where Sharpay and Zeke are?"

Troy looked around too. "Chad and Taylor are gone too. Maybe they're just in another room."

Jason sat up. "Whappend?"

"Someone spiked the punch. Come on. We're going to go find Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, and Taylor." Kelsie said.

He groaned and laid back down. "Go on with out me."

Kelsie rolled her eyes but got off him and left the room with Ryan, Troy, and Gabriella behind her.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Chad woke up. He had no clue to where he was. He looked around and saw that he was in a bedroom. He looked down and saw Taylor lying her head on his chest. His bare chest.

He shook her while whispering in her ear, "Taylor. Wake up! Come one."

Taylor stirred and groaned and finally opened her eyes. "Where am I?" she looked at Chad then at the room and here eyes got real big. "Did we-?"

"Yeah I think so. Come on. Before someone finds us." Taylor nodded and they both got dressed and fixed the room so it didn't even look like they were there.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Sharpay opened her eyes and looked around. She was in her room. She had a vague memory of what happened last night with the party. She just didn't understand why she had such a bad headache. When she turned over in her bad she saw Zeke and nearly screamed. She saw his bear chest and her eyes got side.

Zeke started to move. "Wherami?"

"Zeke we need to get dressed and downstairs before anyone finds us. Come on." He looked at himself and his eyes got wide. They quickly got changed and fixed the room and headed downstairs before someone could find them.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Urg! Where could they be? We've checked the whole downstairs!" Kelsie was getting tired of looking for Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, and Taylor. They had searched the whole downstairs and outside and still hadn't found them. Everyone else had woken up and gone home so now it was just her, Jason, Ryan, Amanda, Troy, and Gabriella.

While they were heading upstairs they heard someone. "Close the door quietly. Now come on. Let's go downstairs."

Gabriella knew that voice. "Taylor?" they made it the rest of they way up the stairs and saw Taylor and Chad Standing in the hall way outside a bedroom door. Gabriella's eyes got wide. "Oh my… did you guys-?"

"NO!" they both shouted a little to quickly. Everyone looked like they didn't believe them but didn't question them further.

Trying to change the subject Taylor asked, "Where's Sharpay and Zeke?"

Ryan smiled. "Right behind you."

Taylor and Chad turned around and saw Sharpay and Zeke right behind them. Sharpay smiled. "Uh… hello."

Ryan cocked an eyebrow. "What did you-?"

"Nothing." Sharpay looked disgusted that he would even suggest something like that. But knows. After all she is an actress.

Jason's stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry. Let's eat." Everyone nodded and turned and headed downstairs. Gabriella looked at Taylor and Sharpay. She still thought they were hiding something from her.

After breakfast Ryan headed off with Amanda to spend the day with her. Gabriella wanted Taylor and Sharpay to tell her what really happened, and she had a good idea of how to do it.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

(A/N): TA DA! Yey me! I did it! I did it! Ok. My next chapter will be out soon. It might take longer though. The only reason I was able to get this one written and posted so quickly was because I was home sick for a week then I had the weekend so yeah. Hoped ya liked it! Please review!

**mwah!**

**renee**


	6. Secrets and Surprises

Chap. 6. Secrets and Surprises.

Gabriella said that she had to go home but told Sharpay and Taylor and Kelsie that next weekend she was going to have a sleepover. They all said they would be there and Gabriella left.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Jason and Troy wanted to know what had happened last night to Chad and Zeke. Jason had an idea. He invited Troy, Chad, and Zeke over to his house next weekend to watch the game. They agreed and Jason left.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**Next weekend at Gabriella's:**

It had been a boring week. Nothing had happened. It was said that Ashley and Katie had gone on vacation and wouldn't be there the next two weeks. At this news everybody was happy.

Gabriella was setting up for the sleepover that night. She really hoped her plan worked. Everyone had arrived at 7:00 for the sleepover at Gabriella's house. They did each other's hair, nails, and facials. When everyone started to get bored Gabriella pulled out 13 Going on 30. Kelsie smiled as Gabriella put it in the DVD player and hit play.

When it got to the part in the movie where Jena's "_boyfriend_" was in a towel Gabriella sighed. "Do you guys ever wonder what your boyfriend looks like in a towel or with out anything on?"

Kelsie smiled. "Yeah. How 'bout you Taylor?"

Taylor's face paled. "N-not really."

"Is that because you already know what he looks like?" Kelsie's smile grew. "Maybe that's what you were doing in the room with Chad." Taylor's eyes opened in horror but she refused to speak, so they turned to Sharpay.

"And what about you and Zeke?" Gabriella asked.

Sharpay didn't even look the least bit worried. "Everyone downstairs was getting kind of crazy, you know with the punch and stuff, so Zeke and I headed upstairs to get some privacy. We watched TV, made out a little, and eventually fell asleep."

They were getting nowhere with Sharpay, so Gabriella decided to try Taylor again. "Is there any excuse you have for being up there with Chad? Alone. Late at night? Drunk?"

"CHAD AND I HAD SEX!" Gabriella's mouth dropped open. Kelsie, who had been taking a drink, spit it out all over the place. Sharpay sat there to stunned to speak. Taylor put her head in her hands and started crying.

Gabriella closed her mouth and went and put her arm around Taylor. "Shh. It's ok. I mean it's just… wow."

"W-we didn't r-realize w-what we w-were doing. W-we w-were drunk!" Gabriella hugged Taylor and rocked her back and forth.

Kelsie came and sat on the other side of Taylor and put her arm around her too. "It's nothing bad. Did Chad say anything after words?" Taylor shook her head. "Then he doesn't see anything wrong with it. And neither should you."

Sharpay recovered from her state of shock. "I thought I was the only one." Everyone looked at her. Did she really say that out loud? "Oops."

Gabriella was so surprised. "I thought you said you didn't do anything?"

"I lied."

Taylor sat up and wiped her tears. "Well you're a great actress."

Sharpay smiled. "I know!"

Gabriella sighed. "I can't believe you guys… you know."

Taylor blushed. "I know."

"You wanna go see the guys?" Sharpay asked.

Kelsie gave her a weird look. "But they're all at different houses."

Sharpay smiled. "Actually I heard Jason and Troy talking right before they left last weekend. I heard they're all going to be over Jason's house."

Gabriella smiled. "That's right down the street. Let's go now, but be quiet so that we don't wake up my mom." They all got their shoes and coats and headed out the door.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**At Jason's house:**

The game had ended a while ago and now all the guys were bored. They had gone outside to play basketball two on two but that had ended when they lights went out and Troy accidentally hit Zeke in the face with the ball. Now they were lounging in the living room doing… nothing.

"So… uh… nice party last night." Troy was trying to think of how to get the guys to tell.

Jason smiled. "Yeah. To bad about the punch being spiked though. People started going crazy. You should have seen some of them." He said the last part looking at Zeke.

"W-what do you mean? I-i was there the whole time." Zeke stuttered.

Troy smiled. "Then why were you and Sharpay heading downstairs from the direction of Sharpay's room in the morning?"

"We… uh… I… it's not what you think."

Jason's smile grew. "Oh I think it is."

"We… I… OK FINE! I FRIKEN SCREWED SHARPAY! HAPPY?" Everyone in the room went quiet.

Then Chad smiled. "Whew! I thought it was just me and Taylor." Then everyone looked at him. He mentally slapped himself.

When Troy recovered from his shock he yelled, "YOU TWO SCCREWED YOUR GIRLFRIENDS AND DIDN'T TELL US!"

They heard someone cough behind them so they turned around. Standing right behind them were the girls. Jason stood up. "And who let you into the house? I could have you arrested for breaking and entering."

Kelsie stepped up and kissed him. "I don't think you would."

Gabriella went over to Troy and sat on his lap. "Well now we all know hat really went on at the party." Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, and Taylor all blushed.

Troy smiled. "Yeah. I just wonder who spiked the punch."

Kelsie nodded. "It was probably Trevor."

Zeke frowned. "Nah. I think it was those weirdos from West High."

Sharpay looked offended. "Those _weirdos _are my cousins."

"Oooooooooh. So that's why they looked so snobby and stuck up." Troy was rewarded with a whack over the head. "I'm just telling it as it is!" they all started arguing about who each of them thought it was.

Chad walked over to Taylor. "Let's go somewhere quiet where we can talk." Taylor nodded. Chad took her hand and led her outside, down the street to the park, and sat down by the lake where he pulled her into his lap.

He looked at her but she wouldn't look him in the eyes. He lifted her chin so that she was looking at him. He could tell she had been crying. He pulled her into a hug as she cried into his shoulder. "Hey now. It's alright." He cooed as he stroked her hair.

"I c-can't believe w-we d-did w-what we d-did!" she started to cry harder.

He started to rock her back and fourth. "It's ok. It's not our fault. It's… the punch spiker's fault." Taylor gave a short giggle and Chad smiled. "I heard that." He looked down at her but she curled up so that he couldn't see her face. He started tickling her until she couldn't take it. She broke out laughing.

He was soon lying on top of her so that she couldn't get away. Finally when she could no longer breath she said, "O-ok C-chad! M-mercy!" he stopped tickling her and let her catch her breath. When her breathing was normal again she looked up into his big brown eyes. Slowly he leaned down and captured her lips with his.

For a few minutes they made out and then (reluctantly) Taylor broke it. "We better get back. They're probably wondering where we are."

Chad stood up and helped Taylor up and took her hand in his and walked back to Jason's. When they entered the house everybody looked at them. Troy smiled. "I thought you guys would have gotten enough action last weekend but I guess not."

Taylor sank back a little and Chad held her tighter to him and glared at Troy who shut up immediately. "We just went on a walk to the park. Just sometime to ourselves."

"You already had enough of that last weekend." Troy muttered under his breath. Chad heard him and hit him over the head. "Ok just so everyone knows I'm not a punching bag of any sort!"

Sharpay, who was snuggled up to Zeke on the couch, said, "With the comments you keep making you're going to be as beat up as one."

Everyone laughed but Troy who sat there and pretended to pout. Gabriella pecked him on the lips and he deepened it. Soon they, and everybody else in the room, were making out.

When the clocks chimed 3 a.m. the girls said good-by to the boys and went back to Gabriella's house.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Two weeks were up and Katie and Ashley were back, very tan and as annoying as ever. The gang had avoided them as much as they could. That day after school, though, they ran into them. Literally.

Sharpay ran into Ashley while walking out of school. From the looks on their faces this was not going to turn out good. Ashley crossed her arms over her chest and said in a snobby voice, "Watch where you're going clutz-er-ella." Zeke and Ryan held Sharpay back as best they could.

Katie smirked. "Heard about that party of yours. Heard it was a little _crazy_." She smiled at the look on the gang's faces. "Surprising what a little alcohol can do." Both Katie and Ashley had evil smirks on their faces.

Zeke and Ryan couldn't hold Sharpay back any longer. She flung herself at them. "YOU BITCHES!" she had knocked them both them to the ground and was beating them both pretty well. Then Ashley brought her knee into Sharpay's stomach as hard as she could. Sharpay grabbed her stomach and fell to the ground.

The gang chased Ashley and Katie off and went back to Sharpay who was still holding her stomach and was now crying. Zeke was down by her side. "Shar? You ok?"

Sharpay shook her head. "It hurts. More them normal." She was taking sharp deep breaths.

Zeke picked her up and took her to his car. "Come on guys. I'm taking her to the hospital." He placed her in the back seat and got in the drivers seat and started to drive off. The rest got in their cars and drove after him.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

They had been waiting for half an hour for the doctor to be done taking tests on Sharpay. Her parents had arrived a few minutes after everyone else.

Taylor sighed. "What do you think is wrong?"

Ryan shook his head. "I don't know. I just hope it's not serious."

Right then a doctor came out. "Sharpay Evens?"

Her parents stepped up. "We're her parents."

The doctor smiled. "Hi I'm dr. Fitch. Could you please step over here for a moment?" they nodded and were led away.

Zeke rubbed his hands over his face. "When will we know what's wrong?"

Kelsie patted him on the back. "Soon. Just be patient."

A few minutes later a nurse walked over to them. "You can go see your friend now."

They all stood up and followed her down the hall and to a room where they could hear Sharpay's mom going hysterical. "How could you do this? You're only seventeen!"

Ryan knocked on the door and Mrs. Evens came over and opened the door and let them in. Sharpay was on a bed with her legs pulled up to her chest crying. Mr. Evens stood up and went over to his wife. "We'll leave you guys alone for a few minutes." They left.

Zeke started rubbing Sharpay's back. "Come on Shar. It can't be that bad. Just tell us what's wrong."

Sharpay only started crying harder and Zeke pulled her into a hug. Finally after a minute she calmed down enough to say, "I n-need t-to talk t-to Z-zeke alone."

Everyone looked at each other, shrugged, and got up and left. Zeke looked down at Sharpay. "Sharpay please tell me what's wrong."

She looked up at him with blood red eyes. "Zeke I'm… I'm pregnant."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

(A/N): ohhhhh! Cliffy! Suffer! MWUHAHAHAHAHA! I'll update asap. Sry bout the late update this time but I had 3 essays, lots of homework, babysitting, service hours, and lots of junk. I'll try to update sooner!

**mwah!**

**renee**


	7. More Surprises

Chap. 7. More Surprises.

Zeke looked at Sharpay stunned. "W-what?"

Sharpay hid her face in her knees and started crying again. "I-I knew y-you would b-be m-mad!"

Zeke pulled her into a tight hug. "Far from it. Are you keeping it?"

Sharpay looked up at him with blood shot eyes. "Do you want me to?"

Zeke smiled and gently kissed her lips. "Yes."

Sharpay smiled. "Think I should tell everyone else?" Zeke nodded. "Ok well let them in."

Zeke went over to the door and opened it. What he got was everyone falling over one another. They had obviously been listening at the door.

"Ouch! Troy, get off me!"

"You're the one on me!"

"Chad you're sitting on my foot."

"No that's my foot!"

"Ow! Don't push me!"

"Whose on my arm?"

Sharpay and Zeke laughed at the sight. Once everyone had gotten themselves together Sharpay said, "Well I guess you guys know." They all blushed.

Gabriella smiled and hugged Sharpay. "I'm so happy for you and Zeke!"

Sharpay hugged her back. "Thanks."

Kelsie made a disgusted face. "Who let Katie and Ashley in to your party anyways?"

"Well the door was open so they could have just come in." Ryan said.

"Yeah but don't you think someone would have seen them?" Jason asked.

Chad looked like he was thinking hard (someone alert the media!) "They could've had someone do it for them."

They all nodded.

"Remind me to hurt them when I see them again." Sharpay said narrowing her eyes.

Zeke looked at her and said, "After what happened this time I think you should give up fighting until you have the baby, then you can kill who ever you want." Everyone laughed.

Then Mr. And Mrs. Evens walked back in. "I think you should all be getting home. It's getting late and your parents are probably wondering where you are."

Everyone except Ryan got up and left the room. They went to their cars (Gabriella with Troy, Taylor with Chad, and Kelsie with Jason) and said their good-byes and left.

Chad noticed Taylor had been quiet for quite awhile, ever since they found out that Sharpay was pregnant. He took her hand in his causing her to jump. "Baby are you alright?"

Taylor opened and then closed her mouth a few times before speaking. "Chad… Sharpay and Zeke had consequences for what they did. What if we have any?"

Chad's eyes winded. "Y-you're not pregnant, are you?"

Taylor smiled. "Not from what I know, but then again I'm not a hundred percent sure."

"Do you want to take a test or something?" Taylor nodded.

Chad took them to a close pharmacy to let Taylor get some tests. She went inside and quickly grabbed a box, paid, and left.

When they got back to Taylor's house her parents weren't home so they went upstairs to Taylor's room. Taylor went into the bathroom to take a test. When she came out Chad was laying on her bad watching TV. She came and sat down next to him. He sat up and put his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "So how long do we have to wait?"

"The box said five minutes. I have a timer set."

Chad looked down at Taylor and saw that she looked scared. "Hey baby it'll be alright. If it comes out negative then that's fine and if it comes out positive… we'll work it out." Taylor nodded.

Five minutes later the timer went off. They both got up and went to look at the test. Taylor's hand was shaking when she picked up the test. She turned it over and relief spread over her face. "Negative."

Chad smiled and kissed her. "You see? There was nothing to worry about."

Taylor smiled. "I'm just relieved. I mean, what would we have done if it was positive?"

"Kept him, loved him, watched him grow up."

"Hey what if it was a girl?"

"I don't think so. Damien doesn't sound like a girls name anyway."

"Who said I would have named him Damien? I like the name Jake."

"Jake! No way! I do not want my child to be named Jake."

"Well you're not the one who has to give birth to him! I think I should have the right to name my baby!"

"Yes, and you can name him Damien!"

"No, Jake!"

"Damien!"

"Jake!"

"Damien!"

"Jake!"

"DAMIEN!"

"JAKE!"

"Wait a minute. When did we have a kid?" Chad and Taylor stared at each other for a few seconds then burst out laughing. After a few minutes they were on the floor catching their breath. Taylor's head was on Chad's chest and they were still panting. Chad looked down at her and slowly leaned in and kissed her.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy was over Gabriella's house in her room totally confused about the homework he was supposed to be doing. He leaned over and looked at Gabriella's but she hid it under her hand. "Aw come on Gabby! I don't understand this stuff!"

"Then ask for my help don't cheat!"

"But then you have to explain it about five times until I get it then again after a few minutes after I forget! I'm just making it easier."

"If you're going to cheat then go cheat off Chad!"

"No you see the reason I'm cheating off you is because I want to get it right."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "If you don't do it on your own then you'll never learn!"

Troy smiled. "Fine then teach me oh teacher!"

Gabriella smiled. "What if I don't feel like it now?"

"Then I'll fail and blame you and you'll have an angry mob after you for getting me suspended from the basketball team."

"Hey! It's not my fault you don't pay attention in class!"

"Yes it is. The reason I don't pay attention is because I can't stop staring at you."

Gabriella leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. Troy deepened the kiss and soon they were in an all out make out session.

Five minutes later Troy's phone went off. His mom told him to come home because it was dinnertime. He kissed Gabriella good-bye and left.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

A week later Taylor woke up and immediately ran into the bathroom and got sick. Her parents were out of town so she was home alone. When she was done she slowly made her way back to her bed and feel asleep.

Half an hour later she heard a knock on her bedroom door and sat bolt up right. She regretted it immediately as a wave of dizziness hit her. She ran into the bathroom again.

Chad heard weird noises from Taylor's room. Cautiously he opened the door and looked inside. "Taylor?" he heard someone getting sick in the bathroom. He ran into the bathroom and saw Taylor hunched over the toilet getting sick. He ran over and started rubbing her back. "Hey baby are you ok?"

Taylor sat back and flushed the toilet. "Yeah. I just felt a little sick. I'm fine."

Chad felt her head. "You feel a little warm. You sure you're alright?"

Taylor nodded. She tried to stand up again but felt another wave of dizziness and was back leaning over the toilet getting sick.

Chad was still there rubbing his hand in circles on her back. "Baby I think you should stay home today."

Taylor shook her head. Once she finished getting sick she flushed the toilet and whipped her mouth. "I feel fine now. It's ok." She tried to take a step but was so weak that she almost fell.

Chad caught her and carried her into her room and put her back in bed. "You're staying home today. You can't even walk!"

"No seriously I feel fine!" she tried to get up but Chad pushed her back down.

"Just stay home today. I'll come by after school and give you all you're books and things. Just go back to sleep." Taylor crossed her arms across her chest. Chad kissed her forehead. "See you after school." Chad said and left her room.

Once Taylor heard his car pull out of her driveway she jumped up and got ready for school. Five minutes later she was out the door on her way to school. She arrived just in time. She raced off to homeroom and made it in just before the bell rang. Chad gave Taylor a look that she ignored. She took her seat and noticed that Sharpay was not there today. No surprise.

As Mrs. Darbus started talking Jason passed a note back to Taylor. She opened it and read it.

Taylor! I thought I told you to stay home! Why are you here? You could barely walk this morning! Chad

Taylor rolled her eyes and wrote back:

_I'm fine! Stop worrying!_

She passed it back and wasn't interrupted the rest of the class.

After class was a free period so Chad pulled Taylor off into an empty classroom. When he closed the door he turned to her. "I thought you were going to stay home today!"

Taylor crossed her arms. "No, YOU said I was going to stay home. I feel perfectly fine. Whatever it was passed."

Chad ran his hands over his face in frustration. "You couldn't even walk Taylor! You should be at home resting! Go home now! Tell the office you don't feel well. They'll let you go"

Taylor threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "Chad I'm fine! Just stop worrying ok?"

Chad looked at her for a minute and then sighed. "I'm just worried ok?"

Taylor relaxed a little and smiled. "It's ok to be worried but you're just being overprotective."

Chad smiled and walked up and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'll lay off a little, but promise me that if you feel dizzy or weak then you'll go to the nurse." Taylor nodded and Chad kissed her again and they walked out of the room to go find their friends.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Gym class was never Taylor's favorite subject. Thank God it was last period. Coach Bolton had them running laps around the field and Taylor wasn't doing to good. He kept telling her to speed up, though she couldn't go too much faster. All the boys had finished so now it was all the girls, Taylor, Gabriella, and Kelsie last.

"C'mon McKessie! Speed up!" Coach Bolton had been watching Taylor and she was not doing to well. All her friends kept trying to speed her up but nothing worked.

While panting Gabriella said, "C'mon Taylor. Only a little ways more to go. Do you feel ok?"

Taylor had stopped and grabbed her head. She knelt down and grabbed her stomach. She heard Chad shouting her name before everything went black.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Chad saw Taylor collapse and ran over. Everyone was crowding around her but he pushed them away. She was pale and sickly looking. Coach Bolton came over and told everyone to stop crowding her. He took his clipboard and started fanning her. After a few minutes Taylor's eyes fluttered open. "W-what happened?"

Coach Bolton look relieved. "You fainted." he turned to Chad. "Chad, sign both yourselves out in the office and please take Ms. McKessie home."

Chad nodded and helped Taylor to her feet. He turned to Gabriella and told her to take Taylor's car home and then slowly started leading Taylor towards the school. Once inside she collapsed again into Chad's arms. He carried her to the office and signed them both out and took her to his car and started driving off.

Chad looked at Taylor and frowned. "I thought you said you would go to the nurse if you felt bad?"

"It was sudden. I didn't really know what was happening until I collapsed onto the ground." She leaned her head back on the seat. "I feel so weak."

Chad took her hand in his and kissed it. "You're going to be fine. Don't worry."

Finally Chad pulled the car to a stop. Taylor looked out of the window and realized they were at the hospital. "Chad! It's not that bad really."

He went over to her side of the car and opened the door. "Yes, it is. Now don't fight c'mon." Taylor stayed in her seat. "Have it your way." He picked her up out of the car and started carrying her towards the doors. She was to weak to fight him but she did complain. A lot.

He took her up to the emergency room and was told to wait for her name to be called. She was sitting beside Chad with her arms crossed. Chad had called everyone and told them where they were and to meet them there. Finally a nurse stuck her head into the room. "Taylor McKessie?"

Chad stood up and had to carry Taylor. Once back there they were told to wait in a room. Chad laid Taylor on the bed and took a seat beside it. "You know we don't need to do this. It's probably only the flue."

"This is just to be on the safe side."

Just then a doctor walked in. "Hello I'm dr. Popawell. Ms. McKessie please tell me what is wrong.

She was about to tell the doctor she was fine when Chad started talking. "She has been dizzy, she got sick this morning, she fainted, and she's really weak."

Dr. Popawell started taking notes. "Any headaches, runny nose?" Taylor shook her head. "Ok we are going to run a few tests. Are your parents here?"

"No, they're out of town for the week."

Dr. Popawell nodded. "Ok. Sir?" he said looking at Chad. "I'm going to have to ask you to wait in the waiting room." Chad nodded and got up and went into the waiting room. Once he got there everyone rushed up to him.

"Is she ok?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Is she going to be ok?"

Chad jumped back in surprise. "Whoa. I don't know anything-"

"Yeah we know that but do you know what's wrong with Taylor?" Troy said with a straight face.

Chad glared at him. "As I was saying, when I left they were about to run some tests. They'll let us know when they're done." They all nodded and sat back down. After about forty-five minutes a nurse came out. "Taylor McKessie?" they all walked up to her. "She told me only her boyfriend." Everyone went and sat back down as Chad followed her back into the room with Taylor.

When he went in he saw Taylor sitting on the bed looking very pale and scared. Chad slowly walked over to her. "Tay? You ok?"

She broke down into Chad's arms. "H-how could th-this ha-happen?"

Chad looked at her confused when dr. Popawell walked in. "Alright Ms. McKessie have you told him?" Taylor shook her head. "Well then I'll give you a few more minutes."

The door shut and Chad looked at Taylor. "Please tell me what's wrong Taylor."

She looked up at him and took a deep breath. "Chad… I'm pregnant."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**(A/N): sorry if this chapter sux but I was writing it fast kinda. I'll probably update some time this week since I'm on spring break. Please r&r!**

**mwah!**

**renee**


	8. Bad Dreams

Chap. 8. Bad Dreams.

Chad sat there stunned. When he finally recovered he said, "But I thought the test said negative?"

Taylor whipped away her tears. "Well tests can be wrong. I can't believe this. I'm only seventeen!"

Chad pulled her into a hug. "We'll work something out. Don't worry."

Dr. Popawell came back in a few minutes later. "I believe you told him?" Taylor nodded. "Good. Now I'm going to send you up for an ultrasound to make sure the baby's all right and everything." Taylor nodded and dr. Popawell called in a nurse with a wheelchair. Taylor sat in it and her, the nurse, and Chad went up to the OB. **(A/N: sorry I don't know what it's called!)**

When they got up there they saw a lot of other mothers-to-be waiting. Some of them already had children and were trying to keep them under control. Once in a room a doctor greeted them. She was smiling and stuck out her hand for them to shake "Hello I'm dr. Chincheck. Please lay down on the bed Taylor and we'll get started." Taylor did as she was told. Dr. Chinckeck took out a clipboard and pen. "Now I'm going to ask you a few questions." Taylor nodded. "First off how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

Dr. Chincheck wrote something on her clipboard. "Ok. Have you ever drunk or used drugs?"

Taylor blushed. "I have drunk once." That was the reason she was in there right now.

Dr. Chinckeck wrote some more on her clipboard. "Ok well I suggest you don't do it while you're pregnant." Taylor nodded. "Now I'm going to use an ultrasound to look at the baby to make sure everything is ok. This gel is going to be cold so be prepared."

She wasn't kidding. Once the gel touched Taylor's stomach she nearly feel off the bed. Chad had to hold back laughter.

She started moving the stick **(A/N: sorry! Don't know what that's called either. This is sad considering my mom works in the baby section of the hospital and does this for a living)** around on Taylor's stomach. A picture appeared on the screen. "Ok. We can't tell much now but we can see that the baby's healthy." She moved the stick to the right side of Taylor's stomach. "Oh my."

Taylor's face went pale and Chad's eyes opened in alarm. In a shaky voice Chad asked, "W-what's wrong?"

Dr. Chincheck smiled. "Nothing's wrong, but congratulations! You're having twins!"

Chad's mouth opened in surprise. Taylor just stared at dr. Chincheck expecting her to scream 'surprise!' or something. When she didn't Taylor said, "Are you serious?"

Dr. Chincheck nodded and took the stick off Taylor's stomach. She whipped the gel off her stomach with a tissue. She went over to a drawer and pulled out a medicine container. "Ok now Taylor, these are for your morning sickness. You should take them right before you fall asleep at night. If for some reason you can't keep them down or have any problems please come back and we'll fix it then. I'm putting you on bed rest for two weeks, just to make sure you don't collapse again. I'll make an appointment for you and we'll call you to tell you when. Until then." She stuck out her hand for them to shake and they left.

They slowly made their way down to where their friends were waiting. Chad was pushing Taylor in the wheelchair. Taylor looked up at Chad. "What am I going to tell them Chad?"

Chad thought this was an odd question. "Well… just tell them the truth."

"But what will they say?" Chad could tell Taylor was nervous.

"It'll be alright. They didn't do anything when they found out about Sharpay."

Taylor looked sad. "I can't believe we're both pregnant. And I'M having twins! I can't believe it! I'm going to hurt Ashley and Katie."

"Not while you're pregnant. After you have the babies you're free to do what you wish to those bitches."

Taylor slapped her head. "What are my parents going to say? They're out of town for this week! And it's for business, so they can't leave!"

"It'll be fine. Don't worry." Chad stopped the wheelchair for they had made it to the doors of the waiting room. "Are you ready?" Taylor nodded and Chad pushed the chair through the door. Everyone saw them and rushed up.

"Are you ok?"

"What's wrong?"

"Why are you in a wheelchair?"

"You're not going to die, are you?"

Chad held up his hand for silence and looked at Taylor. She looked at everyone and took a deep breath. "I-I'm pregnant."

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes. Finally Kelsie spoke. "Are you kidding?"

Taylor shook her head. Just then Sharpay came into the waiting room. She had been at home and was just informed a few minutes ago where everybody was. She walked over to the group and looked at Taylor. "Are you ok?"

Taylor nodded and said, "I'm pregnant."

There was more silence following that. Then Sharpay smiled and hugged her. "Well that makes two of us!"

Taylor was relieved that they were taking it so well and started to relax a little. "The doctor put me on bed rest for two weeks. Oh! And I have another surprise. I'm having twins!" Everyone hugged and congratulated her.

"Why don't we get out of this hospital and go back to Taylor's house?" Jason said. Everyone agreed and they were off.

Once they were at Taylor's house Chad carried her in and laid her on the couch. They made snacks and talked for a little while, mostly about Taylor and Sharpay. Since it was Friday they all decided to sleep over, since Taylor's parents weren't home. Once it reached midnight they were really bored.

Gabriella looked at Taylor and asked, "Do you have anything to do?"

Taylor, who was laying on Chad, said, "Hmmm… oh! How about DDR?" (dance dance revolution)

Zeke stood up. "Where is it?"

"In the hallway closet."

Him and Sharpay went to find it. A few minutes later they came back with it. They hooked it up and started playing. The boys weren't too good but he girls had played a few times and were not to bad.

Taylor looked at them longingly. "Can't you let me go so I can play one game Chad? Please?"

Chad shook his head. "No way! What if something happened?"

"It's just one game! Besides, that's only a precaution!"

"But what if something happened to you or the babies?"

Taylor rolled her eyes and sat back and continued watching everyone play DDR. She got to thinking about what her parents would say. Of coarse they'd be mad, but they wouldn't do anything like kick her out of the house, right?

Chad was watching Taylor as she sat and thought. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "So what are you thinking about now?"

Taylor sighed. "How am I going to tell my parents?"

Chad thought for a minute. "Well… you could tell them that you went to a party where the punch was spiked, got drunk, then… yeah, and now you're pregnant."

Taylor cuddled closer to Chad. "I don't know. What if they get so mad they kick me out or something?"

Chad chuckled. "They would never do that and you know it."

They watched the others play DDR. The boys were getting better. Troy tried to play on the same mat as Gabriella. It resulted in them tripping over one another and falling hard. Everyone laughed at the site.

Troy helped Gabriella up and told the others that they were going to get drinks for themselves. Once they were in the kitchen Troy kissed Gabriella. She deepened the kiss. Soon they were making out on the kitchen floor.

"Hey guys- whoa." Zeke had walked in on them. "Get a room."

Gabriella blushed. Troy stood up and helped Gabriella up. "Well we did have a room until you walked in.

Zeke rolled his eyes and went to the refrigerator and pulled out a few water bottles. "Yeah well we're about to watch a movie."

Troy smiled. "Yeah, yeah. We'll be in soon."

Zeke left the kitchen and Troy turned to Gabriella. "C'mon. Let's go somewhere private." He took her hand and led her outside. Taylor had a little pond out back. It wasn't much, but it was more private then what they could get inside. They sat on the bench and started talking

After awhile the subject turned to Taylor and Sharpay. Gabriella was obviously excited. "I can't believe it! It's so exciting! Do you think one of them will make me a godmother? I wonder if they'll all be boys or all girls or two boys and one girl or one boy and two girls. I can NOT believe Taylor is having twins!"

Troy put his finger over her mouth. "Gabriella. Chill. Sounds like you love kids."

Gabriella blushed. "Yeah. I never had any brothers or sisters. Well, my mom was pregnant a few years ago but she had a miscarriage. A little after that my dad had a heart attack and died."

Troy hugged her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up."

She looked up at him and smiled. "It's ok. It happened a long time ago."

He kissed her gently on the lips. "C'mon. We'd better get back inside before they wonder what happened to us." Gabriella nodded and they walked back inside hand in hand.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

The next morning Taylor woke up and looked around. Everyone was sleeping. Chad was lying behind her with his arm around wrapped around her, his hand resting on her stomach. She smiled and wriggled out from his grasp. She went upstairs to her room and showered and changed.

She was in the bathroom blow-drying her hair when Chad walked in. "Why are you up here?"

Taylor looked at him confused. "Because this is my room and I would like to properly groom myself in the morning."

Chad shook his head. "Well you could have woke me up and had me help you up here!"

"Chad I'm not helpless!"

"But you are on bed rest. You shouldn't be standing! What if something happened to you or the babies?"

Taylor threw her hands up in the air. "It's only a precaution! Why do you take it so seriously!"

Chad was now fully ragged. "Why? BECAUSE THE DOCTOR SAID SO! THAT'S WHY! SHE'S TRAINED AT THIS KIND OF STUFF! SHE KNOWS WHAT SHE'S DOING!"

Taylor just ignored him and went back to blow-drying her hair. "TAYLOR JANE (just made it up) MCKESSIE! PUT DOWN THE BLOW DRYER AND GO LAY DOWN NOW!" she still ignored him.

He went up and grabbed the blow dryer from her and turned it off. "Hey! I'm not done!"

"Yes you are." He scooped her up and brought her into her room where he put her on the bed and sat beside her with his arms around her so that she couldn't get up.

She tried and tried to get out of his arms, but he was too strong. "CHAD! LET ME GO NOW!" he didn't budge. Just turned on the TV like he couldn't hear her. She sighed in frustration. "At least take me downstairs where everyone else is."

He looked at her and smiled. He turned off the TV, picked her up, and took her downstairs. Everyone was awake except for Kelsie, who was lying on Jason as he stroked her hair. Chad laid Taylor on the couch and went into the kitchen where Zeke and Troy were making breakfast. Taylor looked around and realized Sharpay wasn't there. "Hey Gabby, where's Sharpay?"

With out taking her eyes off the TV she said, "Morning sickness." That was all she needed to say. Then Gabriella turned to her. "Where were you this morning?"

"I went upstairs to shower and stuff. Then Chad burst in and started yelling at me to go lie down. He's so overprotective."

Gabriella frowned. "You're on bed rest, right?" Taylor nodded. "Then why were you up there? You _should_ have been lying down."

"Urg! Not you too! Chad is doing the some thing!"

"Well you are on bed rest. If the doctor said not to get up, then don't! I mean, what's cooler then having Chad doing everything for you?" Taylor smiled. "Besides, I think it's cute how much he cares for you and the babies. I can't believe you're going to be a mommy! And Chad a daddy! It's so exciting!"

Taylor looked at her hands. "Yeah, but what will everyone at school say?"

"Well Sharpay is in the same boat as you, and with her there scaring everybody I don't think they'll say anything about you."

"Did I hear my name?" they looked in the doorway and saw Sharpay standing there. She came over and sat next to Taylor.

"Yeah. We were talking about how much taunting our pregnant butts are going to get once everybody finds out." said Taylor.

Sharpay looked surprised. "Them? Tease mwa? I don't think so! If anything they'll be congratulating us if I have anything to do with it."

"No fighting though." They turned towards the doorway and saw the guys in the doorway. Zeke came over and kissed Sharpay. "C'mon. Breakfast is ready."

Gabriella and Sharpay got up and walked into the kitchen while Taylor was carried in by Chad. Troy looked at Jason. "Ya gonna wake her up?"

Jason shook his head. "She couldn't sleep well last night, so I'll let her sleep now."

Troy shrugged and followed everyone into the kitchen. They all ate and went back into the den to watch more TV. By that time Kelsie had woken up and her and Jason had gotten something to eat. At about noon everyone except Chad had left. Right now it was about 10:00 and Taylor was asleep in his arms and he was watching a football game.

Chad looked down at Taylor and realized she had a tear running down her face. Soon more started running down her cheeks. He shook her gently. She didn't wake up. "Taylor? Taylor!"

All of the sudden Taylor sat bolt up right. Chad looked at her concerned. "Are you ok?"

Taylor broke down and started crying in Chad's arms. "I had the worst dream! The twins died and you left me and my parents disowned me. Oh Chad it was horrible!"

Chad rubbed his hand in circles on her back and rocked her back and fourth. "Hey you know I'd never leave you, and if you listen to me and stop walking around then the twins will be fine. Your parents would never disown you Taylor, not over something like this."

She pulled away and whipped away her tears. "You're right. It was just so scary."

Chad nodded and turned off the TV. "C'mon. It's getting late. You should go to bed." Taylor nodded and Chad took her up to her room. She instantly fell asleep once her head hit the pillow. Chad climbed into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Though he didn't show it he was worried too. What would her parents think? What would his parents think? He fell into a restless sleep with those thoughts in his head.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

(A/N): yey! Ok im sorry if this wasn't the best chapter but I wrote it the day that I posted mi last chapter but mi dad took the computer b4 I could update. Hope ya liked it! R&R.

**mwah!**

**renee**


	9. More Problems

Chap. 9. More Problems.

Monday morning was not a good one for Gabriella. She woke up late which cause total chaos. She took a three minute shower (A/N: something I need to master) and her hair was still soaking wet. She was now running through the kitchen trying to find something she could grab and eat on the way to school. Troy had been outside beeping for the past three minutes. She found a Go-Tart and ran out the door and into the car. When she got in the car all Troy could do was smile.

"What's so funny?"

"You still have some shampoo in your hair."

Gabriella pulled down the sun shad (A/N: I have no flippin clue what it's called! The thing in front of the driver and passenger that if the sun gets in their eye's they can pull it down.) and looked at herself in the mirror. Troy was right. In her black hair you could see some soap suds. She pulled out a brush and started to try and comb them out. She got the majority of it out and flipped her hair up.

Troy looked at her and smiled. "Ruff morning?"

Gabriella heaved a sigh and put her hand on her forehead. "I woke up late and had to take a three minute shower, and I still haven't eaten!" she unwrapped the Go-Tart and took a bite. She closed her eye's and savored the taste, and lent back against the seat. "I don't wanna go to school today. I remembered that our biology essay's were due today so I was up late finishing it."

"How late?"

"Well I actually woke up in the middle of the night and remembered it. I fell asleep at 10, woke up at 12, and finished it at 2, but after that I was hungry so I went downstairs and ate something while watching TV and The Grudge was on so when I went back upstairs I had trouble falling asleep 'cause every time I shut my eyes I saw the girl."

"So you got how much sleep?"

"About 4 hours."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Does that girl really scare you that much?"

"YES! And it's not just her, it's that noise she makes. I have a pipe in the wall of my room that makes that same noise."

"Well Mrs. Darbus won't like it if you fall asleep so I'd wake up more."

Gabriella curled up in her seat. "No! you can't make me!"

Troy pulled into a spot in the school's parking lot. "Oh yes, you must."

Gabriella buried her head in her hands and giggled. "No!"

Troy smiled. "Then I'll just have to wake you up." He leaned over and started tickling her until she was gasping for breaths.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Troy stopped and let her catch her breath. When she finally did she punched his arm playfully. "I thought you wanted to wake me up, not kill me from laughing!"

"Well it would be a happy ending."

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh at this. She opened the car door and got out and started walking towards school, her hand laced with Troy's.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Sharpay was back in school, Zeke by her side every moment. The only one's who were missing now were Chad and Taylor. Everyone knew Chad was staying with Taylor until her parents got home, but that was yesterday. Gabriella was worried that something had happened to Taylor.

During free period Gabriella, Sharpay, and Kelsie were in the bathroom calling Taylor on Gabriella's cell phone. On the third ring she picked up.

"H-hello?"

Gabriella hit speaker phone. "Taylor? It's Gabby, Sharpay, and Kelsie. Are you ok? Did something happen? Do you know why Chad isn't in school?" Gabriella asked with worry edged in her voice.

"Well, can we meet at your house after school, Gabby?"

"Yes! Of course! Come by at 4:00."

"Yeah, we'll be there." There was a click as Taylor hung up.

Gabriella looked at Sharpay and Kelsie who had the same confused expressions on their face's. "I wonder what happened."

Sharpay shrugged. "I don't know, but we'll find out at 4."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

The girls had told the guys what was happening and right now they were heading over to Gabby's. The Guys were just as confused as the girls were about what was up. Chad hadn't said anything to them. Chad and Taylor arrived a few minutes after everyone else. They now sat in dead silence in Gabby's living room.

"Taylor… what happened?" Kelsie asked in a small voice.

Taylor, who looked to be on the verge of tears, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Well as everyone knows my parents came home today. Chad and I told them about me and… and…"

"Her dad started yelling and flipping out and smacked her across the face. I was scared he might hurt her or the babies so I got her out of there as fast as I could. We were at my house when you called. My parents know about it already and said they would help us through out her pregnancy." Chad finished.

Everyone sat there staring at them with their mouths hanging open. Finally Sharpay asked, "What about your mom?"

"She didn't really say anything. She just stared. I think she was just in shock."

Everyone nodded and then it was silent again. Gabriella looked around at everyone. They were all staring at Taylor and Chad with pity in their eyes. It's not every day your friend gets beat then runs away all because she's pregnant. Gabriella excused herself to go get drinks for everyone. When she came back everyone was talking and Taylor was actually smiling.

After about an hour Chad and Taylor went home. Everyone sat in Gabriella's living room in silence for awhile, all lost in their own thoughts. Finally Gabriella spoke. "I… I can't believe her dad would do that."

"Yeah. I thought he was always a nice, understanding guy. I mean, he is a therapist." Troy said mournfully.

Everyone talked for awhile longer then went home, except Troy. He stayed until about 9:00, then left to go home. When he got there he got online.

**Hoopsboy86 has just signed on.**

**BballPlayer4life: hey Jason sup?**

**Hoopsboy86: hey troy n2m, u?**

**Scriptwriter336 has just signed on.**

**Scriptwriter336: hey guys**

**Hoopsboy86: hey baby**

**BballPlayer4life: hey kels**

**Scriptwriter336: i hope taylors alright**

**Whizkid29 has just signed on.**

**Whizkid29: hi guys wats up?**

**BballPlayer4life: hey babe**

**Hoopsboy86: hey gabs**

**Scriptwriter336: hi n2m we were just tlkin bout taylor**

**Whizkid29: o. i hope shes alright**

**Scriptwriter336: i think we should call, just to make sure**

**BballPlayer4life: theyre prolly fine. wait until tomorrow and if chad isn't in skool then we can call them**

**Hoopsboy86: sounds like a plan, but I g2g ttyl**

**Scriptwriter336: kk ly bi**

**BballPlayer4life: cya man**

**Whizkid29: bye**

**Hoopsboy86 has signed off at 9:54:32 P.M.**

**BballPlayer4life: well im gonna go finish my homework cya ly gabby**

**Whizkid29: ly2 bye**

**Scriptwriter336: bi**

Troy signed off and lay back on his bed. Life right now was so hectic. Two of his best friends pregnant and one of them was hiding from her father. He hoped everything would be alright. That Taylor's dad would see that he has no control over this situation and to support his daughter. He hoped that nothing bad happened to either girls or their baby's. He hoped that Ashley and Katie would leave the country because, as much as he hated them, he didn't want two of his best friends in jail for murder. Most of all, he hoped that no matter what, everyone would remain friends.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Chad was at school the next day and told everyone that his mom was taking care of Taylor and that her parents were coming over that night to talk.

Right now Troy, Chad, and Jason sat in Mrs. Sambler's math class, bored to death. While she was talking about some math things (A/N: math's not really mi subject!) Chad wrote a note to Troy and Jason, balled it up, and threw it at them. Jason and Troy shared a table while Chad sat across from them next to a girl named Kylie Roberts in the back row. Troy opened it and read as Jason leaned over his shoulder.

_Math sux! Im never gonna use it if I marry taylor! I mean, whose gonna care if 4 x 6 23!_

Troy laughed quietly to himself and wrote back. He balled it up and while the teachers back was turned he threw it at him. Chad opened it and read.

_Well a lot of people will care if 4 x 6 23 because we all thought it equaled 24. but u would know o great math king. And don't blame it on the subject, the teacher sux too. She just goes on and on and on and on._

Chad glared at Troy and wrote back and this time Jason got it.

_Oh haha. I hate math! I didn't get it in kindergarden and I don't get it now! But you're right, Mrs. Sambler? More like Mrs. Rambler!_

Jason smiled and wrote back.

_I know! She doesn't even know that half of us aren't even listening!_

Jason balled it up and threw it, but this time Mrs. Sambler was there and caught it. She looked at all three boys with a cross look on her face. "See me after class." And with that she walked back to the front of the room.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

After class Chad, Troy, and Jason stayed after to listen to Mrs. Sambler yell at them. They got detention for the rest of the week. Once they left the room they started cracking up until they realized that their parents had to sign a paper that would tell them why they had detention.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Sharpay, Kelsie, and Gabriella were in the bathroom after last period. Sharpay was turned to the side looking at herself in the mirror. "How do you think I'll look in, oh, I don't know, four months?"

Gabriella looked at Sharpay. "Big , but Taylor will be bigger since she's having twins."

"I feel so bad for her and all that's happening to her." Said Kelsie looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Sharpay applied some lip gloss then said, "She's not the only pregnant one you know."

"Yeah, but your parents are understanding."

Sharpay laughed. "Understanding! Do you know what they said to me when they found out? Do you know how long it took for them to stop looking at me with disappointment?"

Gabriella picked up her bags and turned towards the door. "Yeah well come on, we've got to meet the guys outside."

When they had left someone came out of the stall. "Did you hear that Ashley?"

Ashley came out of another stall. "Yes I did Katie. It seems we have some very special news to tell everyone." They laughed and left the bathroom planning Sharpay and Taylor's downfall.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**(A/N:) omg omg omg omg omg omg omg! Im so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for taking so long to update! I don't hav a reason y! well I hav been having writers block. That's y this chapter sux. Please review!**

**Much love!**

**renee**


End file.
